The Freak Show
by TheseSuppressiveGreenEyes
Summary: What if Erik didn't die? What ever happened to him? Placed in modern day New York, one young waitress -bound by a promise she made as a child- will come across the mysterious Opera Ghost, Erik.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Freak Show.

"Oh Eva, you _must_ go!" pleaded my room mate and co worker Jessica. "I don't go to or like anything that's named "The Magnificent Freak Show!" Okay? It's just…disturbing." I sighed as I cleared off my table, back in Texas…you'd get an old fashioned beating for bringing such a show around. See, Jessica's idea was that my stay in New York City wouldn't be official without visiting this place.

I highly disagreed. "EVANGELINEA PLEEEEAAASSEEE!" She begged, hold her hands together. I mumbled as I stuck my tip –if a dollar could be considered such- in my pocket.

I looked up at Jessica, her dark brown eyes in full pout mode, and groaned in defeat. Jessica, who had been my friend since forever, knew I had given in. "Yay! Eva, I promise you'll have so much fun! This is going to change your life _forever_!" She giggled as she hugged me.

Jessica would never understand just how right she was and just how much this visit honestly would change my life.

For the next few days, Jessica spoke of nothing but the show, insuring me that the visit would be well worth it. She'd told me of the most popular attraction, one that scared me to the core. She told me I was over reacting, though she'd honestly told me she'd never seen it.

I was about to strangle her if she spoke about it again till, thankfully, the day of our planned visit came. "EVANGELINA MARIE ROSA! " Jess shrieked as I hunted down my messenger bag purse. I peeked up at her from over my bed "Yes ma'am?" I asked, slightly startled by her scream. "_What are you wearing?_" She asked, a bit overly dramatic.

I looked my best friend over for a second. She was wearing her black skinny jeans, a sparkly tank top and black pumps. Her silver hoop earrings and bracelets finished the look off just right. Her black hair was pulled back into a stylish pony tail.

I sighed a little, looking at my ratty old blue jeans, stained from years of works on my uncle's farm, the simple white tank top and worn out converse that I had chosen. My long strawberry blonde hair barely brushed though. "Jessica, I refuse to dress up like a Barbie doll just to go to a carnival that I don't even want to see!" I stated, not bothering to hear her argument. She pouted but never protested, seeing I was more than serious.

A few minutes later, we were standing in front of the big black tent that held the carnival. I sighed, taking a deep breathe. I stared at the tent; an eerie feeling was in the air. Oddly enough, something was drawing me in, almost like a magnet. My heart pounded a mile a second as we walked in, fingers crossed and prayers under our breathe.

_**A/N:**__**Hi! :) So, thanks for taking the time to read my phanfic. I'll be updating asap, but you know what motivates updates? REVIEWS! Tell me how I'm doing, please? Tell me if you like it or not! :) Gracias! *fades away into the darkness* **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Living Corpse.

Jessica had dragged me to nearly every attraction, twice. The lights were dim and all you heard was the carnival music. There were trapezes artists, people who bent themselves into awkward positions, clowns, magicians, fortune tellers; it was all unsettling to be frank. I wanted to just go home but Jessica insisted we stay.

Then came time to see the last thing….the most popular attraction of this carnival, The Living Corpse. Jessica, slightly unsettled, tried to talk me out of going.

I was going to agree, wanting nothing more than to be home on my only day off, but when I glanced over my shoulder in the direction of the attraction's domain, that strange magnetic pull was back, dragging me into the attraction's tent. I was walking without Jessica, not really comprehending what I was doing, toward it.

"Eva! Wait up!" Jessica called just before I entered the tent. I glanced over at her, kind of dazed. "What's gotten into you?" She frowned, looking me over carefully. I shook my head "Morbid curiosity?" I lied, not wanting to explain the weird magnetic force that nearly made me go into the tent. She sighed and we went in.

We froze as soon as we stepped in, shocked. In the middle of the ring stood a cage with metal bars as walls, there were no lights except a spot light that focused on the cage itself. And sitting in the cage was a man with a white mask on. He was staring at the cage floor, hardly noticing anyone had come in. My eyes couldn't believe what they say! THEY KEPT THIS MAN IN A CAGE! _A cage…_

"Eva, it's just a part of the act, I swear…" Jess said in the lowest of whispers, seeing my horrified expression. Suddenly, the man looked up, his gaze meeting mine. I felt a jolt of fear travel down my spine. His eyes were yellow…yellow…and so filled with sadness. An ancient sorrow that's depth was endless. His eyes, those sorrow filled eyes, broke my heart.

His expression, from what I could tell, was blank, solemn. I moved closer to the cage, not quite comprehending my actions as before when entering the tent. Jessica's grip on my hand tightened "Eva!" She said in a serious, hushed tone. I looked back at her, my fogginess clearing up a bit.

Her expression was one of complete and utter confusion…why would I want to go closer? Was I suicidal? Yet, I the urge to come closer ate at me. Before I knew it, I was closer to the cage than before.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." laughed a wretched voice that made my skin crawl. Jessica and I jumped slightly and looked behind us were a fat old man who was balding stood. He was dressed in the usual carnie get up, except it looked ratted, worn out and used too much…much like my old blue jeans. "He's deadly with his lasso; he might take your pretty blonde neck right off." He chuckled again, making a slicing motion across his neck with his finger. I frowned, looking back at the masked man –his stare never left me-, it seemed rather…impossible for him to be dangerous.

"Why do you think we lock him in this little cage of his?" The fat man asked sarcastically, walking over and smacking the cage. The pain in the masked man's eyes hardened up, his stare becoming cold and violent as the man spoke to us. I shuddered slightly and looked away.

The man stopped for a second, seeing the man in the cage stare at me and smiled a wicked smile "Oh, well…you ugly little piece of trash! Take the mask off! Show her what you look like! Go on!" He screamed and he took a whip out and hit him with it.

"No!" I screamed making an attempt to grab the man, but failed due to Jessica's block. She held me back as I fought with her, the tears running down my face. Why would he be so evil to the man? Why was he being so cruel? Did he not see the same pain and anguish in those yellow eyes that I saw?

I was near violence when Jessica suggested, while dragging me towards the exit, that we go home. I fought, not wanting to leave the man with fat carnie, scared of what he may do to him.

All the while, the masked man's eyes never left me, even while being abused by his carnie master.

"Eva, Shhh. Calm down!" Jessica whispered as we walked home, wiping the tears from my face. "That poor, poor, poor man! Did you not see the pain in his eyes? The sorrow that looked as if it was forever burnt into those pained yellow eyes…" I trailed off, making myself more and more excited.

No matter what she said, I wouldn't calm down. I couldn't. I wasn't sure why I cared so much, it wasn't my business, but I did…I cared so much more than was necessary. I knew it was silly, but something f_orced_ me to care. I wasn't sure what, but it was there.

I laid in bed, not bothering to change my clothes, and closed my eyes…trying to forget those yellow eyes….those forever damned yellow eyes…

************* A/N: MKAYYY REVIEWS PLEASE! :)******* 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Inquisitive little thing, aren't you?

I tossed and turned all through out that night, never finding a restful point to were sleep could wash my mind of the terrifying things I'd seen that day. I groaned as I looked at my little penguin alarm clock; 3:15am. "Fuck it." I mumbled, getting up and pulling my curly strawberry blonde hair into a ponytail and putting my shoes on.

I wouldn't be able to sleep until I went back and made sure that masked man was okay. So, in the middle of the night, I snuck out. I made my way down the usually busy streets, seeing them so empty made the trip more unsettling.

I stared at the tent, it was eerier at night. Was I really going to break into a carnival just to satisfy my strange need? Yep! Getting in was easy enough, a door was left unlocked in the very back. I took a deep breathe and felt my way, mostly from memory which was little, to the room were they kept the masked man.

My heart was beating so fast, I swear you could have heard it. I slowly walked into the tent of the Living Corpse, covering my mouth to deaden my groan. The man was lying in his cage, possibly sleeping, face to the sky. I crept closer, wanting a closer look but not wanting to disturb him, or wake the fat carnie.

"You're an inquisitive little thing, aren't you?" said a voice so soft and gently, I could have cried. I jumped at the sound of it though, looking at the masked man who was now meeting my gaze. "I-I'm sorry." I blurted out, wanting to kick myself. The man chuckled, sounded honestly amused.

"Sorry? What for dear? Everyone wants another, closer look at the monster behind the mask, the wretched beast the keep cage." His voice was extremely bitter and full of resentment when he said this. I shook my head "That's not why I came back." I said softly, coming closer to the cage.

The man stared at me, confusion clear in his yellow eyes. I sat down in front of the cage, keeping his stare with my own. "I came back to make sure you were okay…" I trailed off, folding my hands in my lap. Suddenly, the man was sitting in front of me, in the cage still. "_Why?"_ He asked softly, his voice betraying his confusion, and some what of his pain.

I shrugged a little and looked up at him "Sir, I can't answer that honestly. I'm not sure why myself, I didn't even want to come here….to this ungodly place, my friend made me. But, I felt oddly led to this tent." I paused, looking around; it seemed some what peaceful in here.

"And when I saw you…" I continued, returning my eyes to him, he never stopped staring at me. "My heart broke into some many pieces….How could someone do something so terrible to one person? My friend, she told me it was just an act, but I could tell it wasn't. It was just the opposite, it was torture. You don't deserve that, no one does." I said, tears starting to swell up in my eyes.

"Dear child…" He trailed off, shaking his head solemnly. "You have no idea what I deserve." He said this so…coldly, with such a lack of emotion, it scared me. "I know no one, no matter what things he's done, deserves this." I said, motioning towards his cage. "Not even you." I added, idly playing with my fingers.

We both remained silent for quite some time, the air was oddly peaceful, yet an unspoken sadness lingered in the air. I wiped my tears away and struggled with the idea of leaving. "What's your name, love?" He asked. His was voice softer this time, not so harsh. It made my heart squeeze a little.

"Evangelina…" I trailed off, looking up at him. He was at the edge of the cage, the closest he could get to me. "Evangelina? That's a very pretty name." He said, a smile played in his voice. "Thank you…and what is your's?" I asked, moving a little closer to him.

"M-My name?" He said, extremely hesitant as I came closer, sitting literally on the edge of the cage. I merely nodded and waited, my gaze never leaving him. "Erik." He whispered, looking off into the distance. "Well, Erik, it's nice to meet you." I said, putting on my most "southern bell" smile I could manage.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mademoiselle." He replied.

We sat and talked for quite awhile, for hours honestly. He told me he was roughly, but not for certain, 32 years old. He told me he'd been all around the world, before he came to live in the carnie. I asked why he put himself under the abuse, he simply replied that he deserved it, and that was the end of that.

He asked where I was from and how I'd come to be in the big city of New York. I told him I'd came to live with my best friend, Jessica, to follow my dreams to become a Broadway star, though my voice croaked much like that of a tone deaf frog, I still tried . I giggled a little as he protested, sure that a young girl like me was amazing.

"I'm a genius, you know." He said quietly as the sun rose, I was leaning against the cage, slightly dozing off. "Oh?" I asked, looking over at him. "Yes ma'am, I am a musical and architectural genius!" He proclaimed, his voiced showed how proud he was of himself.

"You should sing for me sometime then, Erik." I smiled, drifting in and out of sleep.  
He chuckled softly "Sleep Evangelina." He whispered and started singing softly; it was the prettiest song I'd ever heard. Suddenly, beside myself, I fell asleep.

The next thing I knew, I was in my bed, tucked in. I was reluctant to get up, but the fact I was here was a curious matter. I got up slowly, looking at my alarm clock; 12pm. "OH MY GOD!" I screamed, rushing to get changed. I was an hour later for my second job.

"Evangelina." Said Mr. Giovanni, the owner of the coffee shop were I held my second job at. "I'm so sorry!" I said, giving him the best pouty look I could give. He looked at me, strict at first. "Oh Eva, don't do it again!" He said, hugging me tightly. Mr. Giovanni was Jessica's uncle, so he'd never fire me. "Thank you Uncle Giovanni." I smiled, kissing his cheek. "Oh you know I could never say no to those green eyes!" He chuckled.

Jessica never asked me why I was late, which was odd. But, I wouldn't have told her anyways, maybe she knew that. I was going to keep my visit with Erik a secret, for now. I found myself day dreaming about him, wanting to talk to him again. I'd blush every time someone would make me from my daze.

I wasn't lusting per say, as one might think, I was merely thinking. I was thinking of our conversation, thinking of his sweet voice that sang me to sleep, just thinking of Erik. I made a promise to myself that I'd go back tonight and see him, no matter what.

******A/N: Mkay, so, what do you think so far? Let me know loves. :) *curtsey* Toodles!***** 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Song bird.

I had gone back many times to see Erik at the carnival, each time he was happier to see me. We spoke little about both of our pasts, both having pains we'd dare not recall. Instead, we spoke of music, he offered to tutor me, I gladly accepted.

"You remind me of a song bird in a catch." I said after one of our midnight lessons.

He smirked at the saying "And why is that?"

"You have an amazing voice, one that brings me to tears in one verse, then lifts my spirits in the next, you have a God given gift, yet you stay here. " I said, motioning to the carnival walls "Locked up in your cage." I finished, shaking my head.

"You speak so highly of a man you don't know." He said, almost bitter. I merely shrugged; even he couldn't deny the facts that he was talented.

"And what of you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow "You keep yourself in a coffee shop part time, the other as an amateur actress, yet your voice is a thing of beauty." He continued.

I sighed "I made a promise long ago to someone; I won't break that promise…no matter how much I wish too." He nodded, seeming to understand.

A few hours passed in silence, –it was weird how I could do that with him- only the sound of his humming was present. Finally I worked up the courage to ask my question.

"How did I get home the other night?" I asked in a small voice, scared of his reply. He chuckled whole heartedly "I brought you home." "You did what?" I replied, confused.

"I come and go from this cage as I please. Finding out where you lived wasn't hard either, you told me that, half asleep of course." He smirked, getting up and opening a door, which I hadn't seen, and leaving the cage. My mind couldn't believe my eyes, he literally stayed here of his own free will. _Why?_

"That's just plain insane." I said, yawning a little, my southern accent was thick. "Why would you willingly stay here?" I asked, watching him as he came and sat with me.

"I too, my dear, made a promise to a man long ago…I don't tend to break mine either." He replied, his voice was emotionless as he said this.

"Why do you wear that mask?" I asked, tilting my head a little.

His body tensed at this question "Haven't you seen the name of this show? What part of _The Magnificent Freak Show _didn't you get?" He asked in a low, harsh, bitter tone.

I flinched slightly, startled. "I don't see how you're a freak, no matter your appearance. This whole damn place is evil!" I sighed, pulling my knees to my chest.

"You're a curious creature, Evanglina…" his eyes were soft and his tone was gentle as he put his arm around me hesitantly.

I leaned my head against his shoulder and he seemed to relax a bit. "Curious? Not at all, I'm just from the south.

We do things differently down there; we treat people with common respect." I sighed.

He laughed quietly, not saying a word. It was….an amazing feel. His arm around me and my head on his shoulder, he was so warm.

I knew it was wrong, but my heart felt connected to this man from the beginning.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew, Erik was gently waking me up. "Eva, you should go home and get some sleep." He said quietly, helping me up.

I yawned a little, stretching. "You're right." I mumbled groggily, he only laughed. "Buenas Noches, Erik," I laughed as I kissed his cheek.

He stood still for a second, the he smiled "Bonne nuit mon amour, de doux rêves." He whispered softly.

I started to walk out but turned around "Erik, one of these days, I'm going to take you away from this hell, I promise." I mumbled, half coherent. He only smiled, nodding a little.

**_A/N: Short chapter, I know. :( Reviews please, let me know how I'm doing!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

A few hours later, I was at the coffee shop again, cleaning tables. "Earth to Eva!" Jessica giggled, waving her hand in front of my face. I shook my head and laughed "My bad!" "You must be out of it today, that's the third time you've zoned out!" Martina –another waitress there- added, Jessica giving me that "I know what you did last summer" look. I kept my eyes to the table and laughed.

"Maybe you shouldn't sneak off so much, and then you'd get sleep and wouldn't be so….groggy." Jessica complained. "Sneaking off to where?" Martina asked, flipping her chocolate brown hair back. I shrugged, not replying. "Probably a boy." Mr. Giovanni laughed, patting my back.

I only rolled my eyes, they had no clue I'd been seeing Erik so much. To be honest, my mind was preoccupied with was the take his mask off…While I knew he did want me to see his face, since he told so himself…-"_Don't ever, ever, take my mask off Evangelina, that'll be a day we both regret."- _But, I still was curious. I wanted Erik to trust me, how could he do it if he hid his face from me?

I hardly noticed that my co workers had been talking still when a fat old man came barging in. "YOU!" He shrieked, pointing his stubby finger at me, his teeth were black from, it was gross. I stared at him in straight confusion. "Ah, senor." Martina started, her Spanish accent wrapping around every word. "Calmate wey, what's wrong?" She continued, trying to calm the man.

He ignored her and kept at me "You! He saw you and left! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY MY LIVING CORPSE IS GONE! YOU WHORE!" He screamed, throwing a fit much like that of a child's. The color in my face drained, Erik was gone? Why was the fat carnie blaming me?

"I had nothing to do with him leaving." I said, putting on my most innocent face. "LIKELY STORY! GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE HIM BACK!" The carnie cried, stomping his feet. Eventually, Mr. Giovanni escorted the man out, all the while Jessica staring at me with disbelief.

"Evangelina Marie Rosa, tell me what's going on now!" She demanded as we walked home, we didn't live far from the coffee shop. I played it off as if I knew nothing and she accepted it for awhile. "I'm spending the night with Tony, okay?" Jessica said, Tony was her boyfriend –if you could call him that- and she always spent the majority of the week with him. The only reason she stay with me was to throw her uncle off, he didn't approve of Tony. So mostly, the apartment was all mine.

"Okey dokey." I smiled weakly, still in shock from what I had heard. Why was Erik gone? Where did he go? My heart was close to breaking, maybe a part of me was infatuated with Erik? Yes, most defiantly.

I mumbled to myself as I turned the key to my little apartment. I opened the door and closed it, locking it and throwing my purse on the floor. I untucked my white dress shirt and kicked off my black high heels.

I didn't bother turning the light on, I went into the kitchen, pulling out my pony tail and letting my curly hair breathe, and grabbed a soda from the fridge. I took a quick drink and took off my skirt and black panty hose, throwing them in my room, leaving me in just my work shirt. I placed my soda on the coffee table and laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling. My head was already swimming.

I was just getting to sleep when I heard a light chuckle come from the corner of the room, I knew that voice…

**_A/N: A bit of a cliff hanger, huh? Welllll, let me know what you think so far! REVIEWS PLEASE! *gives chu cupcake with sprinkles* :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: The Visitor. **_

That light chuckle froze me to the core. Suddenly, the lights flickered on and I, of course, remained totally calm.

"AGH!" I screamed, falling off the couch. Yeah, real calm Eva. "Pardon me Evangelina, did I startle you?" Erik smirked, leaning over the back of the couch and staring at me.

I felt my skin flesh red as his eyes trailed up my body. I sat up slowly and crossed my legs, completely forgetting my attire.

"Why the hell are you here?" I asked, half mad that he broke into my home, half relieved that he was okay. "You invited me!" He laughed in reply. I looked up at him, glaring.

The way his eyes settled on my chest made my heart do little flips. Then, I remembered that all I had on was my work shirt, and half the buttons were undone. "Oh my God!" I gasped, blushing a deep red.

He laughed as I got up and ran into my room, quickly closing the door. I mumbled incoherently as I replaced my work shirt for a tank top and yoga pants. I pulled my hair into a loose ponytail and returned into the living room. Erik was sitting on the couch, waiting for me.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, his golden eyes dancing with amusement. I merely rolled my eyes and took a seat on the ground by the couch, still embarrassed. "I never knew you had such pretty legs." He teased, looking down at me.

"I don't recall inviting you." I said sharply, glaring at the floor. My face was flushed from his comment, so I merely ignored it. "Erik, one of these days, I'm going to take you away from this hell, I promise." He recited, in a voice that he amused sounded like my own. I started at him blankly.

"I took that as an invitation." He continued, not noticing my dumb struck expression. "What are you talking about?" I asked, confused. "You don't remember saying that?" "No." "Well, you were half asleep…but you _did_ say it." He replied. "You don't see very happy to see me though…" He added, his tone was sad instead of sarcastic.

"A man in a mask broke into my house and starts laughing, and you want me to be happy? Erik, my heart was beating out of my chest. I'm just thankful it was you, not Michael Meyers or something." I mumbled, he only laughed.

"Do you intend to stay?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. "As long you're okay with it." He smiled lightly but there was a hidden sadness in his smile. I sighed and got up, motioning him to follow me. I took him down the long hall way and to a room on the right.

"Here. You can stay here; it's an extra room we have. Jessica wanted it to be her office, but she had a career change." I explained in a small laugh. He merely nodded.

I walked back into the living room, taking my place on the floor once more. Erik sat down on the ground this time. "I'm sorry for being so rude." He said in a soft, honest voice. "Its fine, I don't mind. I'm thankful that you're okay." I smiled "Besides, how else could Erik show up? You have to make a dramatic appearance." I laughed, nudging his arm a little. He laughed in response, shrugging, he knew I was right.

We sat in silence for a few minutes; I was building the courage to ask him an important question. "Erik, if you want to stay here, you're going to have to explain something to me." I finally mumbled, staring at the floor.

"Yes Ms. Evangelina?" He asked in a playful tone. "Why did you keep yourself in the circus?" I asked, staring at him now. His expression went from a bright one to a hard, cold one. "I don't want to talk about that." He said bitterly. I shook my head "My house, my rules. I don't want some one living with me if he can't trust me." I said in a serious tone, I wasn't joking.

"Alright." He said, suddenly beaming, his smile was as bright as ever. "I'll tell you, but first, you must tell me why you don't sing!" He said, as if the deal was that easy. I groaned, stuffing my face into a pillow. Why did he have to be so damn smart?

_**(A/N: Okay, short chapter, I know. Sorry loves! But, I do have another chapter that's worth this short one, I promise! Reviews would be lovely, thanks. :))**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Opera Ghost.

"Fine then." I mumbled, getting up and sitting on the couch. This story was a long one, I wanted to be comfortable. He did the same, shifting around so he could face me. His face, from what I could tell, was full of interest. His eyes burned with curiosity.

I sighed heavily and stared at my hands "The man I made my promise to was my father. He made me promise to him that I'd never sing, not for anyone unless it was God." I said in low, quiet tone. "He made me promise this on his death bed." I added in a shaking voice. "Why?" Erik asked softly.

"Well, because of a story he told me as a child. He told me it was real, that he was there as well as a friend of his. I never believed it, figured it was like a boogie man story, but the night he died he made me promise." I sighed.

"Tell me the story?" He asked, his voice was soft and comforting. I bit my lip and got up, walking over to the window.

"This story takes place in Paris, France. There was a young singer named Christine Daee, a man named Raoul De Chagny, and my father believed, an Opera Ghost." I started, staring out at the window. "He said that the Opera Ghost had taken a liking to Ms. Daee, that he became her teacher and transformed her voice into a thing of beauty –my father often compared my voice to this woman's, silly man-." I said, pausing to think of my father. Erik was silent, I figured he was just wanted to here more.

"He said the Ghost had fallen terribly in love with Ms. Daee, but she didn't love him…but loved Raoul De Chagny, so the Opera Ghost went insane with love, kidnapping Ms. Daee and supposedly killing Raoul De Chagny. My father once showed me newspaper clippings from France from the time of the incident. My father told me he didn't think this Ghost actually killed Raoul but there was no proof that he hadn't…" I said, taking a breath before continuing.

"They said that The Phantom of the Opera was responsible for killing the head scene shifter, for Ms. Daee's countless disappearances, for La Carlotta's mysterious "Croak", for the chandler falling… I remember telling my father how bad I felt for the Ghost, had he anyone to love him? And Ms. Daee was currently unthankful…The Opera Ghost made her into a beautiful angel of music, yet…she could not love him back?" I recited, as if I was ten again.

"H-How did your father know any of this?" Erik asked in a shaking voice, it caught me off guard. "My father was from Spain, he went to collage in France where he met my mother, a young "southern bell" on vacation. My father had taken a job as a janitor at the Opera House; he was also good friends with Mr. Firmin…who told him most of the details of what was going on during that time." I said, shaking my head a little.

"And why does this story relate to you?" He asked stiffly, his bitterness scared me. "I use to ask myself the same thing, but one night after a school recital, he told me "Mija, you must never sing again for anyone but God, for the Opera Ghost may come and take you just as he did with Senorita Daee." I thought he was insane, but he said the same thing on his death bed, but made me swear to the Lord that I'd never sing for anyone but God." I said, tears running down my face now.

I heard his groan and turned around; he was holding his head in his hands. "Erik, what's wrong?" I asked, coming closer. He didn't answer. "Erik, it's just a silly story my dad told me, he was a silly superstious Spaniard." I added with the realist laugh I could manage.

"Evangelina, it's not a story." He mumbled against his hands. I stared at him, confused. "I am the Ghost your father spoke of.

" He said, staring at me with tears in his eyes. "I promised a friend of mine, a Persian, that I'd force myself into torture for what I had done to Christine. I had hurt her so bad….She was innocent, full of life, when I met her. She was young. By the end of our journey, she was cold and old in spirit; she was stressed beyond any belief. I did not kill her, or the fop. I let them go; I wanted her to be happy. "He trailed off, growing silent.

"Erik, this isn't funny." I said, crossing my hands. How could he play about such things? "I wish I were joke!" He hissed, staring at me now. He couldn't be serious though. Erik was the Opera Ghost?

"Erik, I don't understand." I said, shaking my head. He groaned, staring past me. "I am the Opera Ghost, Evangelina, or I was. I forced myself into the life of that circus as punishment for trying to love someone as beautiful as Christine Daee." He explained in a bitter tone.

"And you say she's ungrateful? HA! You have never seen the true Erik as she did; she saw my hideous face behind this mask, my dark temper that often controlled me. I never told you to marry me or I'd kill everyone, including the love of your life. I did so to her! Ungrateful? Oh, foolish naïve girl, she was overly kind to me, much more than I deserved!" He said, a flush of anger rising in his voice.

"Erik." I said softly, grabbing his hand. He flinched away for a second, but I held on to it. "You can't blame yourself for things that are out of your hands, and you can't live in the past." I said, smiling a little as his temper dimmed.

"You say she saw behind your mask, I tell you I have too. Maybe I haven't seen the face, but I've seen the man's heart. I know you're a good person If you are who you say, then you are someone I have long to meet my entire child hood." I said in the softest whisper I could manage.

"Why?" He asked as every emotion possible flickering through his eyes. I blushed and stared down at my hands "Erik, I was a child when I my father first told me the Opera story…it was my favorite. You became like a fairytale to me, I become interested in The Phantom of The Opera." He only smiled a little. "And, if I were Ms. Daee." I added, staring up at him "I would not have chosen Raoul De Chagny over you." I smiled, leaning in and kissing his cheek. I heard his breath catch for a second and almost giggled. I let my gaze fall on the floor, hiding my red face.

We sat in silence for the rest of the evening; I was trying to understand everything that had happened. Erik was the Opera Ghost; the Ghost my father feared would come for me. But, I knew him as Erik, the man who kept himself in a cage and let himself get beaten as a punishment for hurting some silly French ballet girl.

I closed my eyes as we sat there, my hand still in his. I was letting all the emotions I felt fall over me, like water from a faucet. I had to come to terms that I was starting to fall in love with Erik, Ghost or not.

**_(A/N: I changed the plot around a little, but still had a basic concept. Any who, hope yall like it! I'll update soon! :) )_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**(A/N: Here's another chapter! PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS! I won't know how I'm doing without them! Thankies! =D )**_

_**Chapter** 7: The Mask.  
_

_Erik and I spent the next day together, just learning more about each other. Now that I knew he was the Opera Ghost from my father's story...I felt almost, connected to him. He seemed terribly upset at first that I knew about his past, but after awhile -and a whole lots of persuading- he was almost relieved.  
_

_The only thing he never budged on was that mask.  
_

_"Erik, PLEASE TAKE THE DAMN THING OFF!" I groaned, putting my hands together as if I was praying. He replied with only an eye roll. I was about to just rip it off myself till I heard the keys giggling in the door. My face grew pale "Jessica." I whispered, I had forgotten about her.  
_

_"Good, I need to meet her anyways." He chuckled, I glared at him. He wasn't the one who'd have to explain why the masked dude from the carnival was sitting in our living room, eating breakfast! Before I had time to think, the door was open and Jessica was talking on her cell.  
_

_She froze in the door way, her eyes locked on Erik. "Jessica...I can explain!" I insisted. Erik smiled politely "Bonjour mademoiselle!" He said, getting up and bowing. And as quick as that, Jessica fainted right there. "Ugh, what a day." I groaned.  
_

_When Jessica finally came too, I had her laying on the couch. I was sitting on the coffee table, watching her. "Oh Eva, I had a terrible dream...I dreamed you kidnapped that masked guy from the show." She said, growing silently as she saw Erik sitting on the ground by me."Kidnap? No. Open her home to me, yes." Erik replied softly.  
_

_"EVA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" She yelled, sitting up too quickly and falling back down. I sighed and asked Erik to leave the room for a few minutes, he did so. I told her all about how I'd gone back to see him, and how he was the Opera Ghost from my father's stories, and how I felt I had to do this.  
_

_"Eva, you're insane." Jessica groaned, closing her eyes. "But, I love you for it...and you have a gentle heart." She added with a soft smile. I smiled as well "Don't act like you wouldn't enjoy having a guest either!" I said, nudging her. She nodded, she loved having people over. "Besides, I'm moving in with Tony soon so it won't be that big of a deal." She added, I nodded. That was true, she was moving out soon.  
_

_Erik returned and I introduced them to each other, properly.  
_

_We sat down a few hours later and ate dinner, pizza. "So, Erik...where are you from?" Jessica asked, making small talk. "I'm not sure where I was born, but I ended up in France at a young age...so I chose to call her my home country." He replied. She nodded, giving me an odd look as I listened. _

_He retired to bed early and left us girls to talk...which is never a good idea.  
_

_"Eva, I see the look you have when he speaks. You love him." She replied again, giggling. _

_I shook my head fiercely "No!" I denied, sounding much like a school girl being accused of kissing a boy with cooties. "Whatever, you love him and you know it. And I'd dare say, he loves you too. He watches you all the time...hos eyes never leave you. It would make sense, you're the only one who's showed him any kindness since Christine...and Christine wasn't all that kind anyways." She went on, ignoring my glare. _

_She knew that old story of my fathers as well as I did, I told it all the time.  
_

_I went to my room a few minutes later, to take a long shower, my mind racing. "Do I love him?" I asked myself as I dried off and put my pajamas on. They were my favorite pj's, a yellow and blue SpongeBob tank top and shorts set.  
_

_"You look nice." Erik laughed, staring out my window, as I came out of my bathroom, I gave out a little yell. He only laughed. "Stop doing that!" I hissed, using the towel I had in my hand to dry my hair. "I can't help it, being sneaky is in my nature." He laughed, coming from the window and sitting on my bed.  
_

_I rolled my eyes "I thought you were sleeping." I mumbled, sitting beside him and tucking one of my legs under me. "Couldn't." He mumbled, looking at me. I stared at him, half awake; half asleep.  
_

_"Do you really want to see my face?" He asked quietly, looking me deep in the eyes. It made me a little dizzy, so I just nodded. "I'm scared." He admitted, looking down. "I'm not Christine." I replied, it was was the only thing I could choke out.  
_

_He sighed heavily and reached up, taking his mask off. I stared at him, his skin was yellow. He was terribly deformed, he had no nose...  
_

_My opinion of him didn't change, he was still Erik...if not, he was more Erik now. "You're face must feel a whole lot better without that thing one." I said softly after a few minutes, laying my head on his shoulder. His body was stiff, he didn't reply.  
_

_I sighed a little and sat up, pulling him to face me. I didn't say anything, just stared for a second. He was beautiful to me, I wasn't sure why but he was. My father was terrified of this man, I had always been infatuated.  
_

_"Erik, trust me." I whispered as I kissed him. He froze for a second, then kissed me back. It was an odd feeling, I felt almost as if there was electricity running through my veins. He pulled my closer, wrapping his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. His skin was oddly soft, like a soft blanket.  
_

_Somehow, we ended up laying down...we had stopped kissing, we just laid there, holding each other. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep...in total peace for the first time since my father's death.  
_


End file.
